Contact Explosive (The Figure of Sensitivity)
by ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: Some people think Yang is immune to pain. Others have seen Yang use the pain. Blake knows Yang relishes the pain.


"That was a pretty slick way to hide the fact you already knew my semblance during the fight, kittycat."

Yang's voice was a bit muffled by the shirt she was in the process of pulling off, but she knew Blake would hear it anyway.

"It's not the first time I've had to fake a reaction."

"I know you didn't have to last night."

Blake stopped inspecting the tool chest to glare at her partner, but couldn't help but smile at the blonde's shit eating grin and dancing thumbs up gesture.

"My, someone's cheeky tonight. Perhaps this calls for a punishment?"

"Oooh, oooh, are you going to punish my cheeks because I'm cheeky?"

The blonde accentuated the sentence with a booty shake while she bent over to clip the high tungsten chains to the hardpoints on Ember Celica. Blake only sighed as she reeled the slack loose, leaving her partner suspended by tiptoes and outstretched arms.

"You are incorrigible. Repeat your safeword."

"Bumblebee."

"Good girl."

Yang leaned forwards towards Blake who was leaning in for a kiss, only for the clone to disappear, and a cat o' nine tails to slash down her back. The soundproofing of the old weapons range was all that kept the fiery blonde's scream of pain and pleasure from waking the academy, and the chain creaked menacingly as Yang leaned back towards the whip.

The next strike curled around her torso, picking up speed from the decreased moment of inertia and raising a searing welt just under her breasts. Blake pulled the whip to her left as the tip hit, and the rough rope dragged across Yang's ribs in a harsh caress. As the human leaned her chest forward into the pain, her butt pushed backwards to counterbalance, and the faunus whirled the whip over her head and landed a full strike on Yang's perfectly round ass.

By this point Yang's eyes were fully crimson, and the blonde hair tied up in a messy bun for the occasion had lightened it's shade considerably. Blake reached one arm around to turn her partner's head towards her, and savored the lowered eyelids and aroused moaning as she trailed her other hand's fingernails along the whip marks. And when those nails trailed south and etched a gentle semicircle around Yang's clit, the other girl's hips bucked forwards, rubbing her pussy on the catgirl's hand.

"Goodness, look at how wet you've made my fingers. We can't have that, I'll need a firm grip for what comes later. Open."

She punctuated the sentence by pinching the blonde's lip between two nails, slipping three fingers into her mouth when Yang gasped, and three fingers on the other hand into her partner's soaking pussy. She worked the fingers in and out with languid ease, as Yang came apart into a dripping mess around around them. She babbled desperate pleas around her partner's fingers, until she lost even that degree of motor control and began simply moaning around them. Blake read her signs with the ease of familiarity, and finally gave Yang what she was looking for. She raked her fingernails down the blonde's tongue at the same time her other hand scratched delicately at the girl's g-spot, and then hung on for dear life, as Yang's orgasm set her writhing like an anaconda. When the last of the tremors died down, and the concrete below was noticeably wetter, Blake withdrew both hands and gave them a critical once over.

"The object was supposed to clean them, not make it worse, you naughty girl. I suppose I'll have to punish you for this."

Yang was instantly back at full blaze again, and she pulled herself up by the chains attached to her wrists before she remembered the other meaning of restraint. At that point the pain had stoked her semblance to the point where she could probably bench press a loaded 18 wheeler if the damn thing weren't so flimsy, and while the chains were cleverly forged to withstand her enhanced strength, that was more than could be said for the mounting brackets they were attached to at the other end, and Yang found herself looking sheepishly up at her partner in a small pile of chain.

Blake merely rolled her eyes and retrieved a couple more clips, then gestured to the blond to cross her arms. Yang complied with gravure flair, and stretched her leg upwards like a poledancer as the faunus bent it up towards her chest and looped the chain under it. Yang's still crossed arms were tilted up behind her head, and the chain was clipped into position. When the other leg was finished, her arms were trapped behind her head, and a loop of chain descended from each wrist to hold her legs up to her chest, framing her breasts nicely. The bondage complete, Blake smiled down in satisfaction, then reached for the cane. The first strike was to the inner thigh, and Yang's legs closed in reflex action.

"Oh, do you not like this after all? Perhaps I should just stop, and walk away."

"Fuck, don't, sorry, please, more, I-"

Yang accompanied her pleas by opening her legs as far as they could, practically presenting her pussy to Blake, and the begging cut off as another lash landed on the other thigh. Yang's whole body quivered, but through an act of mixed lust and willpower her legs remained open. Blake alternated from side to side, each landing closer and closer to the blonde's pussy, until her partner was nearly insensate at her feet. She knelt down, and began licking feather light at Yang's cunt, and the girl was practically screaming in frustration, desperate for release.

"All that noise. Come now, what do you want?"

She went back to licking, teasing each pussy lip gently, and watching Yang's cunt spasm around nothing.

"F-fuck, please, o-one more time B-blake-"

"Once more where?"

This time she simply blew onto her partner's cunt, and Yang's hips arched upwards towards the stimulus.

"My clit, oh FUCK, I can't-"

The shadow clone bent over Yang's pussy disappeared as the cane descended through it, and the strike landed precisely on Yang's clitoris. For an instant Yang was stock still, and then her back arched, her cunt clenched, and her mouth screamed her pleasure to the heavens. Blake disappeared and reappeared straddling over Yang's head, and whipped each breast twice, right on the nipple. By this point, the blonde was rolling on top of her pile of chains, babbling with lust, lost in a haze of endorphins as the the links pressed into welts. Blake cast the cane aside, put two fingers into the blonde's pussy, and fingerfucked one more orgasm out of her partner, and Yang writhed and babbled as she came from pleasure while she was already cumming from pain. Blake stood up and and stuck a hand down her shorts to attend to her own soaking pussy as as she looked down in satisfaction at a job well done, and her yellow eyes locked with eyes so deeply red she could barely see the pupils.

All of the rest of Yang's body was still violently convulsing, but those eyes held hers rock steady, and Blake smiled at the lust still burning in them.

"Still hungry for more are you? Well, we'll see about that. But first, it's your turn to pleasure me."

Blake unclipped the chains holding back the larger girl, and Yang surged forwards with such speed it was as if she was fresh from a nap, and not still trembling from the aftershocks of repeated orgasms and whipping, and Blake felt herself being lifted upwards by a single arm. It placed her straddling the other, which was braced against concrete that seemed to be developing a series of cracks. Blake leaned forward, rubbing herself along arm muscle that could punch through a main battle tank at this point, and gently kissed her partner. Yang returned it, and the other arm snaked around and began gently began fingerfucking the catgirl perched on her arm. The faunus purred in satisfaction, and then sat up as an idea hit her.

"Down please."

Yang instantly complied, setting her partner down on the ground and then kneeling on it herself. Blake rearranged the compliant brawler, spreading her knees wide and extending a single arm. She swung to straddle the blonde's bicep, which might have been made of granite for all she caused it to move, and positioned her feet to trail down and tease at Yang's pussy and clit, which sent a lovely shiver up her partner that mere weight never could.

"Now, service me, and I will reward you how I see fit."

She simultaneously leaned over and raked her fingernails up Yang's back, and pressed a toe at the girl's clit. Yang eagerly craned her neck forward, and began lapping at Blake's clit, her free arm reached up and began caressing one of her partner's breasts, and the bicep of the other arm flexed upwards into the other girl's pussy. It wasn't a lot of up and down motion, as Yang devoutly kept herself from getting musclebound, but what motion there was lifted the faunus with the irresistibility of an earthquake.

Blake found herself admiring the cleverness of that last flair, and definitely appreciative of the feelings it was giving her, so she figured a reward was in order. She scratched roughly up Yang's back, and her partner's ministrations hitched in response. That made her switch to punishment mode, and she switched to gently caressing the other girl's pussy with her toes. Yang redoubled her efforts with a moan of frustration, and Blake found herself having to brace on the other girl's shoulder to keep from getting bucked off balance by the blonde's flexing. Yang moaned as Blake's legs kicked to counterbalance, catching her in the stomach. Still, the blonde was determined, and she capitalized by switching to licking Blake's breasts, and the now freed hand darted down to tease at the other girl's clit. A twist of the wrist caused the bulge of her bicep to travel backwards and forwards up the Blake's cunt, and she screamed like a catgirl in heat as she came. Her nails raked up Yang's back as she tried to maintain her balance mid orgasm, and Yang jerked in response. Blake tried to put a foot down to regain balance, and instead her big toe pressed down on top of Yang's clit. Nearly cumming did what mere weight could not, and Yang fell backwards onto the floor, spent, only for the impact on skin recently whipped to drive her over the edge. She had just enough presence of mind to curl one arm around Blake and pull her in tightly so she didn't hit concrete, and she felt Blake cumming harder at the friction at her slit as she whited out. When her senses returned, she found Blake curled up on her chest, asleep and drooling onto a nipple.

And for once in her life, Yang Xiao Long restrained the urge to say something dirty, and instead laid back to fall asleep as well.


End file.
